Rigel
Rigel (Rai-Jel) is a Princely Noble and Ruler of the land of Boreus. Rigel is also the Son of Maeliel, God of the Stars. Personality Rigel is generally a kind soul, He is noble, cares for others, humorous and acts responsible towards his noble duties. Rigel tends to hold firmly to his honorable and honest traits, never really lying even when it would not benefit him or a group. History Long ago lived a young boy named Rigel who lived with his mother in a small house within the flourishing village known as Boreus. He lived on his own with no father to speak of, while caring dearly for his sickly mother who had been battling with an certain illness for the entirety of her life. One day, an unknown stranger appeared to Rigel while he was out on an errand for his mother. This individual would later be revealed to be none other than Shake, the Priest of Maeliel, a strange hermit who had come to the village to inform Rigel that he was infact son of the God of Stars. Upon this revelation, the village in which Rigel resided, celebrated that god and as such held him in a much higher esteem with them. The boy then began to train with Shake who would go on to help him unlock his Divine Heritage by teaching him the ways of the Stars. Years later, Rigel would develop his abilities as a Demi-God to a decent extent with Shake's guidance. However tragedy would strike and Rigel's Mother would soon pass from her illness. Grief stricken by her death, Rigel would call out in anguish to whatever forces that may of heard him, to this came the aid of Mohanaca, The Dream Demon. She decided to make a deal with Rigel, which entailed giving up his own heart for his mothers soul to return to this world and he agreed to it without question. This was a mistake however, because the Demon took advantage of his grief to take advantage of him, she did indeed return his mothers soul after brutally removing the boys heart-.. But something was off. His mother soul did not return to her body, but instead to Mohanaca's possession. She then attempted to offer his mothers soul in exchange for his own, but Rigel would not stand for the new deal and instead attempted to combat her in his weakened heartless state. Rigel would be rendered immobile by Moha before she made a pact with him, a challenge. She had bound Rigel's fate to her with a curse, he was to come and reclaim what he had lost-.. His heart and his mother's soul. Appearance Rigel has a rather lanky frame, not very heavy and rather lean yet muscular. He holds a heavy scar above his heart, with a symbol branded on top to signify his curse. He normally wears a long furred cloak and shorts as well as an open top jacket. He has an assortment of crowns that he has collected from his many travels. Abilities and Skills * Swordsmanship - Rigel is adept in combat with a blade. * Stellar Magic - Rigel's Magic, a power granted exclusively to him and a select few by his father, Maeliel. Abilities: *''Asterokinesis'' - *''Divination'' - *''Levitation'' - *''Teleportation'' - *''Conjuring/Summoning'' - * Immortality - Rigel was cursed to live on forever, until he manages to defeat Mohanaca and reclaim his heart and his mothers soul. * Magical Reserves - A trait of all Demi-God characters is typically a high reserve of Mana. Weapons * Ascalon - A holy artifact in the form of a sword that Rigel keeps sheltered within his body. Abilities: ''*Light Constructs ''- *''Regeneration ''-Category:Boreus Category:Demigod Category:Fox Category:Magical Character Category:Magical